


The New Pony Express

by Titti



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom stared backs and then smirks. "<i>Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor fucking zombies in the gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds.</i> Come on, there's people waiting for their medicines."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Pony Express

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [28 days later...Zombie Comment Fic!!!](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/158433.html)

Brian looks out at the horizon. It's dark, not a speck of light brightens the sky. It shouldn't be a surprise, but it still is. He loved the sun, the light, and the tanned muscles under that bright sun, but he hasn't seen any of that in months.

"See anything?"

Dom's raspy voice makes him turn around. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "They won't come out until they smell people."

"Or until they hear the engines," Dom answered with a grin.

Brian can't help but to smile back. This - what they do - is crazy and dangerous, but it's also the only time they both feel alive. Everything they knew is gone. There's no more FBI looking for Dom, no Marshalls looking for not one, but two fugitives, no gangs of criminals going after them. There are also no more car races, no more family.

Mia died within the first week of the plague. She tried to help an infected and got bit. She turned in their never ending night. Dom took out his gun, pointed at her as she came at them and shot her while staring her in the eyes. 'It's not her anymore' he said, but something changed after that.

Brian has watched as Dom has become taciturn - even more than before, but their rides into the dark bring that spark back in Dom's eyes. It's the only time. Well, then and when-

"You think too much," Dom growls, before grabbing Brian's shirt and pulling him close for a kiss.

Brian tenses at first and then starts to smile into the kiss. When they drive and when they fuck.

"What now?" Dom asks as he pulls back.

"Nothing. I was thinking what's the best way to bring those medical supplies over." Brian lies easily; it's what made him a great undercover cop; it's what stops many of their arguments before they even start. He's so good that he believes his own lies.

"Yeah?" Dom looks at him, and maybe Brian isn't so good at lying, or maybe Dom has always been paranoid, because it's obvious that Dom doesn't believe him, but Dom isn't one for heart-to-heart. He'll tell you something in hundred words or less and never talk about it again. Mia's death had been discussed with those four words and never mentioned again. This is the reason why Brian isn't surprised when Dom lets it go. "I figured we drive through those fucking zombies and run down as many as we can on the way there."

Brian snorts. "Spent a lot of time thinking about that one?"

Dom stared backs and then smirks. " _Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor fucking zombies in the gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds._ Come on, there's people waiting for their medicines."

One more look and two mirroring smiles before they get into their cars. The engines come alive, and the race is on.


End file.
